


Sea Stockholm Syndrome

by ecapss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Terrible writing, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecapss/pseuds/ecapss
Summary: The discord wanted some mermaid jack and I should be studying for finals.Mermaid Jack and Octo!Darkstupidly fluffy dear lord who is this bitch





	Sea Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



Dark is something of an unofficial king of the ocean, at least his part of it, with enough scars and reputation to demand respect. This in addition to his secluded cave means most give him plenty of space, which he appreciates greatly. In most cases, he pays no mind to the others of his kind, petty drama and territory wars are meaningless to him, but three cecaelia corpses popping up around Dark’s home demands his attention. Suspecting some rouge of his own species, he isn't terribly concerned, but nevertheless decides to scout the area and neutralize the threat before it develops, if only to ease the rising tensions between his informal neighbors. He sets out with a spear and a lack of patience, irritated by the nerve of some foreign creature invading his peace. A growl leaves his lips as his attention’s snagged by a faint glimmer of green. Before he can identify it’s source, the light dives under a stack of rocks, disappearing from sight.

_What creature shines like that?_

“I’m not in the mood for games.” Dark states plainly, monotone and steady as he closes in on the disturbed spot. “Stop hiding like a child and-”

A sharp spike of pain flares from the small of his back, sending him twisting forward in an attempt to escape the attack. He whips around, catching the hand of the aggressor and squeezing tightly, drawing out a pained cry. Dark raises his spear, taking in his assailant for the first time. The terrified boy, still clutching a small decorative dagger tightly, is clearly some form of mermaid, confusing Dark. Most mermaids are useless on their own, and depend entirely on the protection of their pod in battle. Killing an cecaelia alone is no small feat, three seems impossible. Clearly, something about the creature is off. But even more than his apparent strength, Dark is taken back by how beautiful the mermaid is. Mermaids are things of vanity, but Dark had never encountered one that gleamed like this one.

The foreign creature swished a tale of emeralds, each scale reflecting the moonlight like a prism. He seems to glow on his own, pale skin and bright scales emitting a soft mesmerizing light. A different sort of green, softer perhaps, crowns his delicate features, short hair floating gently in the current as the two consider each other. Finally meeting his eyes, a jolt of shock clears his brain, surprised to find pure amazement swimming through electric blue. He almost forgot he excepted the boy to be afraid. He finally speaks, the sound so pleasant Dark questions if he truly is a mermaid, and not something more powerful. The voice is enchanting, distracting him from processing the words meaning.

“Just let me go!” The mermaid’s demand shatters the beauty of the moment, jerking his wrist and slicing the tip of the blade into Dark’s hand. Not expecting the surge of movement he releases his grip with a hiss, already in pursuit of the escaping stranger.

“Hey, wait!” Following the pale light and vague smell of blood, Dark easily chases the boy through his attempts to throw him off. With the advantage of being in familiar territory, he winces to himself as the mermaid darts underneath an unstable tunnel of coral. Too late to stop him, the surrounding walls collapse, trapping the boy under a large mass of sea debris.

“I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Dark approaches calmly, slightly relieved to see him still alive “but it seems like you've managed to do so yourself just fine.” Scrambling against the sudden weight crushing his tail, the trapped man argues between struggling for breath.

“You were- going to stab me!”

“In self defense!” He drifts closer placing a hand on the strangers shoulder. Contrary to his usual indifferent nature, watching him gasp in pain is oddly uncomfortable for the cecaelia. “Listen kid, you're going to bleed out if you stay here, and that’s assuming something else doesn't kill you first, so let me help you.”

“Lies.” He chokes out, slowing his panicked thrashing. “Even if you wanted to, there’s no fucking way you could-” Dark raises an eyebrow at the challenge, pushing up on the mass of sea debris encasing the wounded mermaid with his tentacles. Lifting the huge blockage up a few inches, Dark tightly grabs the boy and pushes both of them away from the collapsed tunnel. The boy in his arms tenses up, disoriented from the jerky movement. Dark quickly releases his grip and pushes back, starting to apologize. He must have frightened him.

“Sorry I-” He glances up to find the mermaid isn’t scared of him at all, but with in awe. His expression is open and honest in a way that settles the adrenaline in Dark’s bones. Unsure of the proper response, he extends an open hand to the injured creature, an offering of trust. The mermaid pauses, before his face splits into a blinding grin of sharp teeth and bad decisions. He reaches up and takes the offered hand pulling himself closer, and Dark feels an unidentifiable shift between the two. It’s terrifying.

“Jack.” The voice chimes again, somehow even lovelier free of the strain of terror. Dark’s head is swimming.

“What?” The boy giggles, and despite the sense he's being made fun of, Dark lets it go in favor of enjoying the pure novelty of the strangers joy.

“My name. It’s Jack.” This only deepens his confusion. Mermaids typically choose natural names of beautiful things. They’re an irritatingly fantastical lot. Even though a human name should sound horribly out of place, it suits the strange being, flowing effortlessly in his light tone.

“Odd name for a mermaid.”

“Who said I was a mermaid?” And with the cocky wink flashed his way Dark feels his resolve break down as if he had never harbored any ill intent. The mischief in Jack’s gaze, exuding the confidence of someone with the higher ground while gravely injured screams danger, but Dark gives in regardless.

“You’ll die alone. Come with me.” He commands gruffly, annoyed with his own reluctance to leave the mermaid to bleed out. Jack trills joyfully in response, the noise soothing Dark’s mind of any doubt.

“Happy too.” And from the condescending sweetness to his words, Jack knows he has Dark’s interest. _Fuck_.

* * *

 

Swimming ability hindered by the gash in Jack’s side, it takes the pair a while to reach the secluded cave, isolated save for the small bursts of coral and other plant life. It was Dark’s personal dwelling, one secret from all but himself. And now a complete stranger.

“My apologies for attacking you, I assumed you’d be like the others.” Dark turns to find the creature picking at the torn skin across his tail. The cecaelia grabs his tempering fingers and pulls them away with a stern look.

“The ones you killed?” Jack flinches at the accusation, natural glow dimming slightly. Dark drifts to the side in search of emergency supplies as the mermaid struggles for an answer.

“I had to.” His small voice is weighed down by misery. The guilty look he fixes on the floor has Dark wishing for a way to relieve the tension. He isn’t certain what twists him to need the bright creature’s happiness, but he doesn't stop to dwell before catching his attention.

“Hey, I’m sure they deserved it. Pay them no mind.” Hope clouds over the boys eyes and Dark marvels at how openly he displays his emotions. Perhaps the creature can’t help but be blatantly honest. Turning his attention back to healing, he finally locates a pouch of medical supplies stored away and returns to Jack’s side.

“You aren't upset?” The boy asks, earlier confidence fading as Dark assesses the damage to his tail.

“Why would I be?” This answer seems to fascinate Jack, who responds with a soft hum.

“Interesting. I assume you know why they attacked me?” Another simple question, almost offensively so, but Dark suspects the creature’s building to something, so he humors it.

“For your scales.”

“And you aren't after the same thing?” This gives Dark pause, settling his working hands for a moment as he considers his reasons for taking the mermaid. He shakes his head, forcing a nonchalant tone.

“You’re of much more value living then dead. They were fools.”

“And why is that I wonder?” Jack laughs, a weak unsteady thing, but it floods Dark’s chest with an uncomfortably strong sense of wonder. He needs to hear that sound again, to hear it forever dancing through his cave and echoing gently across it’s walls. Dark busies his wandering mind in stitching the wound shut, and conversation comes to a easy end.

* * *

 

Once the boy falls asleep, Dark strays from the cave to hunt for small fish nearby, never fully leaving from it’s line of sight. He prays to every god he doesn't believe in that the mermaid will be gone when he returns. It would make the sudden onslaught of emotion easier if the creature was gone.

“What’s your name?” He jumps, the sudden noise turning out to be the source of his thoughts, lying on the edge of the cage and watching him hunt. Masking his surprise, Dark swims back up and offers one of his catches.

“Dark.” Another soft hum as Jack pushes himself up of the ground, taking the presented fish with a small smile.

“Dark. Fitting.”

“Unlike yourself. What mermaid would take such a human name?” Jack emits a clicking noise from somewhere in his throat, amused and secretive all in one.

“Again with the assumption I’m a mermaid. Little arrogant of you, if I may be so bold.” Dark growls, narrowing his eyes at the disrespect.

“You may not.”

“My apologies.” He smiles, not apologetic in the slightest. “If you're still curious, I’ll make a deal with you.” Eyes shining with mischief Jack leans forward. Dark clears his throat.

“You have nothing to offer.”

“Information. You’re smart, you should know mermaids are natural born storytellers. I’ll trade you answers to your questions for stories in return.” The cecaelia snorts, shaking his head slightly.

“I have none.”

“Look at you!” Jack reaches out, gently following the scars along Dark’s arms with a whisper “All the stories you must have to tell, traced in your skin. Little stars against the night sky.” Suddenly at a loss for words, blood rushes through Dark’s skull. The way this creature stares at him, mixture of admiration and awe, sends his chest into an unfamiliar spiral. He almost misses Jack’s silent whisper as he pulls back.

“It’s absolutely wonderful.”

* * *

 

After a few days of conversation, Dark finds himself much more comfortable with the new addition then he'd ever imagined. They had fallen into an unofficial routine, with a friendly back and forth that interests both sides. He still has hundreds of questions, the elusive creature fixing him with a sad smile when he oversteps into something too personal. Jack didn't lie about his love for stories, and Dark is delighted by his tales of daily life, siblings, and exploration. Mermaids are meddling creatures, so unlike himself. And despite his endless intrigue of Jack’s life, the boy seemed genuinely captivated in listening to Dark’s far less entertaining memories, each night tracing one of the many scars that dot his body and listening with wide eyes as he learns it’s source. If Dark dared to admit it, it was nice having someone look at him without fear. It was nice just having someone.

“I thought mermaids were supposed to be social creatures.” Dark asks one night, Jack’s hands pausing in their routine tracing of Dark’s scars to wrinkle his nose in disgust. He stifles a laugh at the exaggeratedly sour expression.

“We are. It’s disgusting.”

“But not you? You don’t miss your pod?” Jack freezes, a frequent occurrence when Dark dives into something too personal. He expects deflection to lighter topic of conversation when the cold hands return to idly following the light marks, a soft sigh dulling his glow.

“I’ve got nothing to miss. Haven't for a long while.”

“Jack” he murmurs gently, used to the mermaids distraction tactics. “Don’t make me pull it out of you.” With some sadness lingering behind his eyes, the boy gives a weak smile at the friendly teasing and throws himself into the story.

“My mother was an odd one, isolated from her pod because of her attempts to ease tensions with rivaling clans and sometimes even completely separate species. Because of this, she was known as a peacemaker to everyone else, and a traitor to her own kind. But she was always treated as family” He pauses, hands absentmindedly fidgeting with Dark’s fingers. “Until she took it too far. Ended up pregnant with a hybrid child. A _monster_.” Dramatically, Jack curls his hands up like claws, grinning with sharp teeth and shining eyes, flaring his gills. Dark chuckles, heart softening at the childlike gesture as he starts toying with a small shell. “She believed her child would bridge the gap between the two species, establishing peace between the clans. And they tried to make it work but-” The shell Jack had been holding shatters, glossed over eyes seemingly unaware of his tense hands. ”After a few seasons the council made a decision. The hybrid child threatened the safety of the clan. And they gave me a choice. My voice or my life.”

“You’re a siren.” Dark whispers, noting the faint scar across Jack’s neck with newfound horror. The voice awakens Jack from his story, hands going to cover his neck before settling over the pieces of the broken shell. He looks up and winks.

“Just on my Dad’s side. Sorry, I didn’t mean to get lost like that.” He takes a shaky breath, and Dark stifles the urge to pull him in, suffocate the painful memories until he hears the mermaids laugh again. “To answer your question, No. I don’t miss them. You’re company is far more interesting.” The unfocused hands go back on Dark’s arms, tracing his scars with a small smile.

“I’m glad.”

* * *

 

“Have you seen the surface?” Dark jolted, the mermaid sneaking up on him in the middle of catching small game. Glaring at the distraction, he ignores the small giggles as the fish he almost had frantically swims away.

“Not for ages, no. No reason too. Why do you ask?” Jack extends a hand, wiggling his eyebrows. Curious, Dark sighs and accepts, allowing himself to be pulled upwards by the energetic creature. When they reach the surface, a similar clouded expression takes over Jack as he stares at the night sky.

“I used to stay here for hours, coveting the bright stars beauty.” He hums, tail glowing brighter at the sight. “The others scorned me for it, but it’s just so magical.” Dark tilts his head, looking up at the stars for the first time in years.

“Why have you stopped?”

“I found a brighter one down in the sea.” Before he can respond, Jack nudges Dark’s shoulder and drags him back down to sink beneath the waves. He leans forward, wrapping his hands around his shoulders and whispering into Dark’s chest. “I’m convinced you're a fallen one you know. You seem to hold the night sky in your eyes, the grey moon in your skin.”

“Jack-” The mermaid pushes himself back, twirling with a laugh as moonlight dances in his blue eyes.

“I thought I was supposed to be the alluring one, but to the night himself-” he shrugs,“I’m helpless.”

* * *

 

Dark had a terrible habit of losing track of time. It had never been an issue before, but now each day his guest’s strength grew until one morning he wakes to Jack’s chiming laughter, dancing though the reefs and spiraling with the schools of fish. Dark’s sharp teeth cut into his lip.

“Jack?” The mermaid rushes back to the cave, almost crashing into Dark in his eagerness to swim properly again.

“Hm?”

“Your tail seems healed now.” As if new to the concept, Jack inspects his tail and spins in a circle playfully.

“So it seems.” Taking a deep breath, Dark ignores the screaming in his head at what a terrible idea this is and attempts something he's never tried before.

“Now that you're feeling better, I thought I could repay the favor.” Jack tilts his head.

“What favor? I’ve been a burden on you if anything.” Dark holds out his hand, a sense of understanding settling over the two as he imitates Jack’s offer from the other night.

“A burden I willingly bare. Come with me.”

* * *

 

Dark senses the anxiety building in his friend as they swam deeper down, pulling the creature to places he had most likely never ventured before.

“Is this where you plan to kill me? I thought-” Jack tries to play it off as a joke, but Dark pulls the creature into his arms and cuts off his nervous chatter with a look. The uncharacteristic fear radiating off of Jack doesn't offend him. It was understandable, considering mermaids didn't typically go this far down, lacking proper defense against what lurks there. Dark himself has no such qualms, confident nothing would dare step to his strength.

“Hush, do you really fear me?” Jack squirms in his grasp, breaking free to twirl around Dark in a teasing dance before returning to his side.

“Of course not. I’m the scariest thing in the sea, remember?” Dark hums, joining his twirling dance until they’re circling each other, Jack shining brighter with each pass.

“Is that so? I remember valiantly saving your sorry self from immediate death. Face it seaweed skull, you’re no match for my killer instincts.” The childish taunt delights Jack, earning an excited giggle as he pretends to take great offense.

“Killer instincts? You could barley fend me off and I was injured.” Once again pulling his enthusiastic mermaid into his arms, Dark hides a grin into his shoulder.

“Maybe I wasn’t trying to fend you off.”

“In that case I’m glad you didn’t. Now what did you want to show me? Is it shiny?”

“Not as shiny as you, but I have a feeling you’ll enjoy it all the same.” Dark leads them through a small opening that broadens to a vast underwater cave. The dark water suddenly shines with crystals, sparkling brightly to illuminate a small pool of luminescent jellyfish living below. Jack tenses, the silence immediately panicking Dark into thinking he had misread the situation. He had never been good at expressing his thoughts through words. He had never had a need too.

“This doesn't live up to your own beauty but-” He looks down to find the mermaid’s hands tightly covering his mouth, muffling a small squeak. “Jack?”

“It’s-” He stutters, shaking in a way Dark had never seen before and wasn't sure how to fix. “I don’t have the words.” Realizing the creature was overwhelmed by joy, he chuckles, relieved.

“That’s new.”

“Hey!” Blushing, Jack shoves Dark away before swimming after him “Don’t ruin this by being a jerk!”

“I’m not! You're the most quiet, introverted-” Jack closes the distance, wrapping his tail around Dark to somehow get closer. His tail beams brighter then he's ever seen, it’s beauty and their proximity leaving him breathless. This close, Dark notices his eyes hold the same glow as his scales before being pulled into a kiss that leaves him dizzy. He completely loses himself, chasing after Jack as he pulls away, watching Dark stutter with a self serving grin.

“Who’s at a loss for words now?” It takes a moment to process before he’s chasing after his laughing mermaid, dancing together through the crystal cave. After finally allowing himself to be caught, Jack just stares at Dark, as if he's trying to memorize his features.

“What?”

“I’ve never heard you laugh before.” He hums, pleased at the slight blush that looks so pretty on Darks face he reaches out to hold his cheeks. “I love it.”

* * *

 

Over time, the cave slowly turns into a collection of pretty things. Each day Dark would find himself dragged away to shipwrecks and forgotten treasures. The creature had an unsateable curiosity and endless fascination for beautiful trinkets and gems. Even months later, the cecaelia expected to wake up alone, for the mermaid to come to his senses and leave him, but he never did. He sits, petting Jack’s hair mindlessly, his arms wrapped tight around his torso.

“Jack?” The mermaid groans, nestling deeper into Dark’s chest as if to hide from the day.

“Sorry, not available. Too busy trying to sleep.” He sighs, giving up after a moment when he feels the tension in Dark’s frame. “I can hear you thinking, this better not be about your “ruined aesthetic” again or you're sleeping outside”. Dark blinks, forgetting the argument over Jack “mermaiding” up the cave with his collection of junk. He secretly loves the new additions, his once solemn home now as beautiful and lively as his mermaid.

“No it’s not that it’s just- do you ever consider leaving?” Jack freezes, and reminds Dark of their first conversations, delicately dancing around each other as if one misstep would scare them away. He tightens his grip.

“Would you like me to leave?” Panic flares in his chest, immediately reassuring his mermaid that wasn't his intent.

“No but-”

“Then I don’t plan on it.” Jack snuggles back into Darks arms, mumbling nonsense words about loving the secure feeling.

“But I’m dangerous.” Pulling back slightly in order to meet his worried eyes, Jack considers this.

“I know. It’s super hot.” Dark sputters, groaning at his failure to have anything close to a serious conversation. “Jack!” The mermaid leans forward, kissing his nose in apology.

“Sorry, can’t help it.”

“Aren’t you scared of me? At all?” The mermaid rolls his eyes, counting his points on his fingers.

“Dark, you rescued me, heal my injuries, and then compared my scales to a crystal cave. I think I can handle you just fine.” Deciding the conversation to be over, he settles back into the embrace for good, smiling as he’s kissed on the top of his head.

“How did you manage to sneak your way into my heart?” He asks, tone full of wonder and pure astonishment at the attachment he accidentally built for his mermaid.

“It’s my spooky siren magic.” He gently claws at Dark’s chest and gives a quiet roar.

“You’re right, I’m helpless!” Laughing, he catches the clawing hands and pulls Jack up higher, kissing him before letting go.

“Victory is mine!”

“You’re mine.” Dark counters, falling in the soft glow of Jack’s eyes.

“I’m yours.” He agrees, humming softly as the two drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always come bully me on Ecapss for not finishing I wanted to end the world. Sorry its so disgustingly fucking fluffy idk where that came form
> 
> also sorry if its garbage i refuse to re read this again


End file.
